dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Acid Dragon
The Acid Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Dark and Metal elements. It's main element is Dark. Appearance The acid dragon is a dark green, with a bright, pastel-green underbelly and wing membranes. Instead of eyes, it has light-green eyespots. There are also 5 spots on either side of the dragon's elongated domed head, and three spots on each leg. Hardened plates protrude from its spine, mostly visible on its back reaching at the way down to its tail. The tip of it's tail has a pointed metal blade used to slice open prey and predator alike. Two pairs of hardened growths protrude from its cheek, and it has two small chin spikes. It has 3 toes topped with dull gray claws on each foot. Subvariants Xeno Acid Dragon This variant is the most common and held in parks. It has a dark green color. Sour Acid Dragon This variant is very different and has a pink color. Its acid is not as potent and you can even eat small amounts without much harm, although it apparently tastes disgusting. Toxin Acid Dragon The rarest variant. It has a purple color and its whole skin is covered in potent acid that may melt your hand if you even touch it. This variant has stronger magical powers to protect itself from its own acid. Abilities Weapons Their fangs, claws and tail blade are not only deadly sharp but also are covered in a thin layer of acid making all of their attacks corrosive. Defenses Its skin is extremely tough, impenetrable to almost anything found in the Vale. Its back plates also defend it from spinal attacks. Other Abilities It can live in almost any environment, even the vacuum of space for a short time. It can sense prey through electromancy. Breath Weapon Acid dragons breathe a dark gas which is extremely acidic and can corrode nearly anything. Weaknesses It's blood is highly acidic, and if you manage to make it bleed there's a chance that it's blood can kill it from within, although it's highly unlikely. Otherwise, decapitation is the best way to go, but it is worth noting that the hunting for these drons or any others is illegal. Habitat Regions The acid dragon dwells in Geegur, but in rare cases they can also be found in the sewers of The Grand City, the Drag Marshes, near The Aichpey River or even in outer space floating around. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet They latch to an animal larger than itself and slowly drain it dry. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery The first acid dragon was discovered by Ellen O'Mortson, a young wizard who was exploring the ancient and ruined temples of Geegur. O'Mortson, upon returning from his exploration trip, had the egg hatch inside his jacket and onto O'Mortson's feast. O'Mortson dedicated his work to the study of acid dragons, along with the help of the newborn acid dragon, Weaver. Origin of Name The acid dragon gets its name from the acidic properties of its saliva and blood. Magic It is believed to have control over a special branch of Electromancy despite not having the Lightning element. Notable Acid Dragons *Weaver (Ellen O'Mortson) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dracons Category:Dark Category:Metal Category:Inhabitants of Geegur Category:Inhabitants of the Grand City Category:Inhabitants of the Drag Marshes Category:Inhabitants of the Aichpey River Category:Dragons named after the substance they produce